


In Dreams: Inui's Second Fantasy

by feihu, Perkyandproud



Series: In Dreams [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you squint hard this first one is a cross-over with Miracle Train!</p><p>In Dreams is a set of dreams based on an AU-RP where Inui and Yuuta hooked up. There is sex here. These are Fantasy Dreams (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).</p><p>These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.</p><p>Inui's dreams are written by Perkyandproud, Yuuta's dreams are written by Feihu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams: Inui's Second Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I changed Roppongi Fumi to Roppongi Yuuta because this is Inui's fantasy.
> 
> KENN does the voice of Roppongi Fumi and played Fuji Yuuta in Season One of the Prince of Tennis musicals, therein lies the link!
> 
> There is a bit of sexual roughness here. It is consensual and makes sense in context, just don't want anyone surprised.

Fantasy 2:

A very busy man, Inui Sadaharu was in a hurry as he got into the subway. Even so, he was too much of a gentleman not to help the young woman who had gotten tangled in the ticket booth. After getting her straightened out he unwillingly escorted her to the tracks, "since we're both going the same way!"

As the train pulled up, he saw she was suddenly distracted, so he quickly stepped inside, hoping to lose her in the crowd. To his dismay, the train was completely empty...then the door shut behind him. He pulled out a notebook to record such an unusual occurrence, wondering if he had mistakenly gotten onto an instructional train or one heading to the railyards. "But they don't stop for passengers or open their doors," he said to himself.

Sitting down, he started writing in his notebook as the far doors opened up and a young man of surpassing beauty stepped through. "Forgive us, we were a little startled to see a man on our train," said the red head. "I am Roppongi Yuuta, welcome to the Miracle Train!"

Inui pushed up his glasses and looked at him. "An anthropomorphic train station. Fascinating." He wrote that down on the page as well. "By we, am I to assume that there are more of you here?"

Roppongi looked rather taken aback. "Y-yes. You...seem to be taking this rather well. Most wome...people tend to be a bit more disbelieving."

"Ah." Inui stood and bowed. "I am called Inui Sadaharu in this form. I am part of the Tokyo University of Science."

"Literally?" asked Roppongi, surprised. "I...guess if train stations can come to life that universities can as well. But, why are you traveling?"

"We're opening a satellite branch in your area and I am overseeing the construction. Most of our students travel via subway, and I am familiar with Shinjuku, of course. I have heard of this, 'Miracle Train.' I thought you catered solely to women, however."

Roppongi blinked. "You know Shinjuku? I wonder..."

"Yes," Inui interrupted him with a not-quite-rolling-his-eyes look on his face. "We've met. All four of them."

"Ah," the station said with a faint smile. "They do make an impression, don't they? The one here is part of the Oedo Line."

Inui pushed his glasses up again. "They come onto campus and chase the women. Most disgraceful." He looked down at his notes. "They've even chased a few of the men."

Roppongi looked startled. "Really? Shinjuku never mentioned that he does that." He turned and gave the closed door a thoughtful glance. "I wonder if he thought the rest of us would judge him..."

"You're train stations. Just because you identify most as male does not make you so any more than I am. What do anthropomorphic beings need with a sexual preference?" Inui asked. Though truth be known, he was starting to develop a preference for red-haired train stations. He was exceptionally cute in that shirt with the sleeve garters. Inui blushed slightly and adjusted his glasses again.

A blond boy poked his head through the connecting doors. “Roppongi! Our guest is.... Oh. We have two guests? Wait. I’ll go tell the conductor!” He was gone again before either man could get in a word edgewise.

Roppongi sighed. “That was Shiodome. He’s a bit excitable.”

Inui stepped up and looked over his shoulder into the next car. “Oh, it’s her. Mind if I stay back here?”

“Is there a problem?” the station asked, concern on his face. At least, that’s the only explanation for the blush that Inui could think of.

“She is...hapless. I made the mistake of helping her as she was trying to get through the ticket barrier and she rather latched onto me.” He scrunched up his nose. “Quite annoying. Far too talkative,” he added.

“Ah,” was all Roppongi had to say to that.

Inui thought him rather eloquent, actually, not saying more than was necessary. And, standing this close to him, he noticed that the other’s scent was quite...heady. He stepped back, suddenly realizing that he was perhaps standing closer than was polite. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to crowd you,” he said, feeling his face warm. He adjusted his glasses again, hoping the other didn’t notice his discomfort.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Inui asked, “So, what exactly do you do for these women?”

“Well, we help them resolve an important issue in their life,” Roppongi said.

“Ah. I apologize if I am in the way. You should be helping her,” Inui said.

The other shook his head. “It’s okay, there are five others to help her. If they need my expertise, they’ll come talk to me.”

Inui sat down again. “What is your area of expertise, then?”

“I’m fairly computer savvy. For a train station,” Roppongi said with a little laugh as he sat next to Inui.

“Really?” The conversation then delved into the ins and outs of computer research and then started to touch on other subjects. Inui was amazed to discover how much he, part of the Tokyo University of Science, had in common with a train station. Perhaps it was simply that they were both anthropomorphisms, he mused. Except, that excitable boy was also one. Shiodome reminded him a lot of the freshman dorms. Full of life and energy and enthusiasm...and insufficient focus. He mentioned that to Yuuta, as Roppongi asked Inui to call him after they’d been talking a while, and the other laughed.

“Yes, that describes him quite well. He’s the youngest of us and tends to play it up. But some of the women like that, so it works well for our team,” Yuuta said with a smile.

Inui realized that he was once again too close for politeness sake to Yuuta, but they were bent over the other’s computer looking up something for Tochou-san, so he was almost certain that it was acceptable. He wasn’t the most socially adept of Tokyo University’s many parts and...until now that hadn’t really bothered him. Roppongi...Yuuta, was such a pleasant person to talk to. He glanced up just as the other said something and found himself completely distracted by Yuuta’s lips.

“What do you think, Sadaharu?” Yuuta asked.

“You’re beautiful,” Inui answered before he could reengage his brain. He blushed, then noticed that Yuuta was blushing also. “I’m sorry, I’ve said something inappropriate,” Inui said. “Please forgive me!”

“D-did you mean it?” Yuuta asked. He removed his computer glasses and looked Inui in the eyes.

Inui could only nod at first. “Absolutely beautiful,” he finally repeated. He smoothed down the other’s hair with one hand, then ran it briefly over Yuuta’s face; eyes, nose, cheeks...mouth. Unable, and unwilling, to fight the urge, he leaned forward and kissed those lips.

Yuuta’s moan went straight to his groin, surprising him. Apparently anthropomorphic beings were allowed such pursuits. This heartened him considerably, especially when Yuuta started kissing him back.

Inui ran his fingers through Yuuta’s hair. It was soft. He hadn’t expected it to be so soft. He ran his fingers through it again, hearing the other purr at his action. “You like that?” he whispered in Yuuta’s ear. He vaguely heard the answer of, “Yes...” as he was suddenly distracted by Yuuta’s ear. It was pale and so perfect that he just wanted to...

Yuuta gasped again as Inui licked his ear. “S-sadaharu!” His hands were tightly holding onto Inui’s shirt, under his jacket. The station moaned as Inui’s tongue did amazing and very arousing things to his ear. “Ah...yes...S-sadaharu...”

Moving on to Yuuta’s earlobe, Inui sucked on it, finding it sweet and provoking more of those lovely noises. He found he could not get enough of those noises. He left one hand in that soft hair and let the other move down to stroke the other side of Yuuta’s neck. Coming to the collar, Inui’s fingers undid Yuuta’s tie and started undoing the buttons on his vest.

Unprying one hand from Inui’s shirt, Yuuta lifted it up and removed the university’s glasses. Staring deeply into those green eyes, the station was simply mesmerized, barely noticing as his vest disappeared. “Pretty...”

Yuuta’s shirt was completely off and Inui’s was unbuttoned when Tochou-san came for the information. Staring over their heads, he uncomfortably cleared his throat. After getting the data he needed he suggested to the other two embarrassed men in the car, he being the third, that perhaps they should find someplace more appropriate for their...for what they were doing. Blushing hard, he departed rather quickly, shooing the others away from the door.

Blushing just as hard, Inui put his glasses back on. “Do you know of any place, Yuuta?”

Also blushing, visible half-way down his chest, Yuuta was buttoning up his shirt. “N-no, I don’t,” he said with a sigh.

A paper airplane snagged itself in Yuuta’s hair. Looking over at the door, he could see Tochou-san yelling at Shinjuku, who had apparently thrown it. Yuuta unfolded the paper to see the address of a Love Hotel written on it. “Uhm...”

Inui looked over and raised an eyebrow. “Is that what I think it is?” At Yuuta’s nod, he cleared his throat. “We’re moving rather fast...but...” He tried desperately to ignore his blush. “Would you be interested in going to such a place? With me?”

Yuuta glanced up at him, shyly. “Yes, Sadaharu, I...I would.”

The Miracle Train being what it is, they stepped directly from the car into the lobby of the hotel where they quickly and easily attained a key to a room. Walking along, not touching, not even looking at one another, they made their way there.

Stopping at the door, Inui looked down at Yuuta. “I-if you’d rather not, I...I’ll understand.”

Yuuta smiled and took the key from him and unlocked the door, leading him inside. “I’d rather.”

Once inside the room, Inui found himself up against the door, Yuuta’s lips against his. The shorter man was standing on his tip-toes, on Inui’s feet, which made it just that much hotter, in Inui’s opinion. Indeed, any doubts as to whether or not the other was interested in him in that way, got sucked completely out of him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuta and kissed him back, just as hungrily.

Three long, intensely kissing minutes later, Yuuta broke free and pulled Inui to the bed by his refastened tie...where he promptly unfastened it again. He pushed the taller man to sit on the bed and straddled his legs. “You...are wearing...too many...clothes,” Yuuta told him.

Inui nodded and shrugged his jacket off, before starting to unfasten Yuuta’s vest. Two shirts later, Yuuta was sitting on Inui’s lap, their chests rubbing together, his hands buried in Inui’s hair. Inui kissed him, testing and tasting every inch of his mouth. He wanted Yuuta’s pants off, but that was going to be difficult considering their current state of entwinedness. He decided to try bribery. “If you remove your pants, I will make love to you until your escalators run backwards.”

Yuuta paused, blinked, then laughed and stood up. “You really know how to sweet-talk a station,” he said breathless with both passion and laughter. Inui thought he was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

 

Inui stared as Yuuta shimmied out of his pants and underwear to stand naked in front of him. “You...you have amazing architecture,” Inui told him. He lifted a hand and ran one finger up Yuuta’s hip.

Blushing, Yuuta took Inui’s hand and kissed it before letting go. “Aren’t you going to undress?”

He stood up, then, with his hands at his zipper, clarified for his soon to be lover, “I was built for endurance and strength. While there is some elegance to my lines, I am far from the diamond you are.”

Yuuta lifted his own finger this time, to lay it across Inui’s lips. “Shush. I’m the one who will be looking at you, my opinion, not some bureaucrat’s, is the one that matters. Let me see!”

With a nod and a smile against that finger, Inui dropped his pants, standing only in his underwear before the other.

Stepping back and looking down, Yuuta’s mouth dropped open and stayed that way, long enough to make Inui feel quite self-conscious. He started to bend down to pick his pants back up when the other finally reacted. “You’re...wow, Sadaharu.” He looked back up at the university, his eyes dilated. “Just...wow.”

Inui blushed at that look. He’d never seen anyone look at him like that before...and he really liked it.

 

Yuuta closed on him again pushing him back down onto the bed. “Mind if I...check out your structure?” he asked with a little wink. He didn’t wait for Inui’s answer but knelt down between his legs and stroked him through his underwear, making Inui’s breath catch.

“Y-yuuta...” He reached out and ran his hand through that soft hair again as Yuuta lowered his waistband to free his erection, making him moan.

“You’re...quite well-built,” Yuuta said, licking his lips. “May I?” At Inui’s nod, he slid his mouth over the tip of the other’s penis, tasting it. “Mm,” he said, lifting his head for a moment. Then he lowered it again, further and further, making Inui gasp at both the feel and the sight, until he had taken Inui to the root.

“Ah!” Inui dug his fingers into Yuuta’s hair and threw his own head back. “That feels...amazing...so good...Yuu~ta...”

"Mm," Yuuta said, drawing off of him again, "you taste so good, Sadaharu. I'm torn between wanting to suck you off and wanting you inside of me."

Inui didn't know what to say to that. Both sounded like a good idea to him. Except, "I-I would really like to make you feel good, too, Yuuta. May I?"

Yuuta's eyes went from gray to black and he stood up and crawled onto the bed in a flash. "That sounds like a fabulous idea! Yes, please?"

He had to laugh at Yuuta's expression, laying all sprawled out on the bed, lifting his arms to Inui. "You...are completely adorable, my Yuuta," he said. He finished removing his underwear and crawled over the other to look down at him. "M-may I call you that? My Yuuta?"

The station under him nodded, unable to speak at the emotions running through him. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Inui’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss.

The kiss was utter bliss. Inui found himself pressed tight against Yuuta, grinding against him, their erections rubbing along one another, making them both gasp and moan at the sensation. Inui sat back a bit and let one hand drift over Yuuta’s skin, mapping it and committing every sensitive spot to memory. He spent some time just on the two nipples, but there was also the bellybutton, the spot at the base of his throat, the one where the line of his left leg joined, just below the jut of his hip bone (so much more sensitive than the right side) and of course, the smooth skin under his balls. Yuuta had opened his legs, restlessly, as Inui had explored his body. Inui had bypassed the obvious erotic zone and had moved between those open legs to find the hidden area and stroke it softly, making Yuuta whine and moan.

“Where...” Inui cleared his throat and tried again. “Where do you think they keep the lube here?”

Yuuta opened his eyes, glassy, with just a ring of gray around the black. “I’m an anth...anth...I’m a station, just fuck me, Inui!”

Right. Not bound by human needs. Inui nodded and pressed his penis against Yuuta’s unprepared opening. He pushed in...it was difficult, the only lube being Yuuta’s saliva. He stopped as Yuuta screamed.

“Yuuta!” He started to pull out, but the other wrapped his legs around Inui to prevent him.

“N-no! Oh...it hurts...so good....ah!” Yuuta came between them, just like that.

As the other relaxed from his orgasm, Inui felt himself slide in further. He himself was pumping out a fair amount of pre-cum which helped a great deal. Taking a risk, he pushed in further, rewarded by seeing Yuuta twitch and moan, his penis quickly re-hardening.

“Yessss...oh, Sada...” He pulled the university down for a long kiss, shudders at the pain and pleasure wracking through him as Inui continued to push into him. “I....oh, more, yes....ah!”

Inui was surprised to feel the other coming again so soon. There wasn’t an ejaculation like the last time, however, leading him to believe it was a prostate orgasm. He shifted a bit, to change the angle of his slide into Yuuta and was again rewarded, this time by seeing the other arch his back and hearing him scream as he once again came hard.

 

It was on Yuuta’s fourth orgasm that Inui finally had his first, coming deep inside of the other, roaring out his own pleasure. He collapsed forward, just catching himself on his elbows so he did not crush Yuuta lying under him. The other clung to him, breathing hard. Yuuta still twitched as aftershocks ran through him, panting and moaning just a little. “Sadaharu...”

Inui kissed him, slowly, thoroughly. “Yuuta. I...I think I love you.” He looked down into Yuuta’s face. “I know it is kind of sudden...”

The other laughed. “We just had sex after knowing each other less than a few hours, Sadaharu. Sudden is just fine.” He blushed then. “I...I love you, too.”


End file.
